wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior/Legion changes
Arms The defining character traits of arms warriors already mesh well with their gameplay, but there’s room for more flavor. In Legion we’ve opened up a wider variety of potential gameplay styles based on your talent choices, as discussed above. We also replaced their Mastery with Colossal Might, which increases the effectiveness of Colossus Smash, playing into their theme more directly. As before, arms warrior Rage generation comes from auto-attacks. Here’s a basic look at the core combat abilities for Arms Warriors: ;Mortal Strike *20 Rage, Melee Range, Instant, 6 sec cooldown *A vicious strike that deals strong Physical damage and reduces the effectiveness of healing on the target for 10 sec. ;Slam *15 Rage, Melee Range, Instant *Slam an opponent, causing moderate Physical damage. ;Colossus Smash *Melee Range, Instant, 45 sec cooldown *Smashes the enemy’s armor, dealing massive Physical damage, and increasing damage you deal to them by 20% for 6 sec. ;Execute *10 Rage, Melee Range, Instant *Attempt to finish off a foe, causing strong Physical damage to the target, and consuming up to 30 additional Rage to deal up to massive additional damage. Only usable on enemies that have less than 20% health. ;Tactician *Passive *Slam, Whirlwind, and Execute have a 20% chance per target hit to reset the cooldown on Colossus Smash. ;Mastery: Colossal Might *Increases the damage of your Colossus Smash by 50%, and causes it to increase damage taken by an additional 50%. Additionally, to give you an idea of how some talents may build upon this, here’s an example of one of their Arms-specific talents: ;Titanic Might *Passive *Increases the duration of Colossus Smash by 200%, but halves its effectiveness. Fury Fury is a thematically grandiose take on the classic warrior archetype, and in Legion we want the gameplay to convey this better. To help deliver on the fantasy of a relentless death-dealer, we’ve bolstered their gameplay around quickly building Rage and then going wild with Rampage. In particular, Enrage is now considerably more powerful, doubling your attack speed (and thus Rage generation, since the majority of Rage is still generated by auto-attacks), along with increasing damage based on Mastery. Similar to arms, a multitude of talent options will expand your combat abilities in a wide variety of ways. Here’s a basic look at the core combat abilities for Fury Warriors: ;Bloodthirst *Melee Range, Instant, 4.5 sec cooldown *Attack the target in a bloodthirsty craze, dealing moderate Physical damage, generating 10 Rage, and restoring 5% of your health. *Bloodthirst has an additional 40% chance to be a critical strike. ;Enrage *Passive *Bloodthirst critical strikes or activating Berserker Rage will Enrage you, increasing attack speed by 100% and damage taken by 30% for 6 sec. ;Raging Blow *10 Rage, Melee Range, Instant *A mighty blow with both weapons that deals a total of strong Physical damage. *Only usable while Enraged. ;Rampage *50 Rage, Melee Range, Instant *Unleash a series of 5 brutal strikes over 2 sec for a total of massive Physical damage. *Rampage always deals damage as if you were Enraged. ;Execute *30 Rage, Melee Range, Instant *Attempt to finish off a foe, causing a total of massive damage Physical damage. Only usable on enemies that have less than 20% health. ;Mastery: Unshackled Fury *Increases damage done while Enraged by 28% (with Mastery from typical gear). Additionally, to give you an idea of how some talents may build upon this, here’s an example of one of their Fury-specific talents: ;Frenzy *15 Rage, Melee Range, Instant *Furiously slash at the target, dealing moderate Physical damage, and increasing your Haste by 5% for 10 sec. Stacks up to 5 times. Protection Protection gameplay ties strongly to warrior lore and exemplifies the very foundation of the tank role in the game, so we’re primarily focused on fine-tuning their mechanics. Shield Block and Shield Barrier in particular often created a trap choice for players. We’ve replaced Shield Barrier with a new ability, Ignore Pain, which massively reduces damage taken (up to a cap based on maximum health) and functions as your primary defensive Rage-spender. It doesn’t compete as much with Shield Block, and thus provides you with distinct tools in your arsenal to apply to different situations. In terms of Rage, protection warriors now primarily generate Rage through taking damage, supplemented by a baseline Rage income from ability usage. This plays well with Ignore Pain as their primary Rage-spender; it’s most useful when you’re taking a lot of damage, which is also when you’ll have a lot of Rage to use on it. Here’s a basic look at the core combat abilities for Protection Warriors: :Offensive ;Devastate *Melee Range, Instant *A direct strike, dealing moderate Physical damage. *Devastate has a 30% chance to reset the cooldown of Shield Slam. ;Revenge *Melee Range, Instant, 9 sec cooldown *Swing in a wide arc, dealing strong damage to all enemies in front of you. *Generates 4 Rage. *Your successful dodges and parries reset the cooldown of Revenge (cannot occur more than once every 3 sec). ;Deep Wounds *Passive *Your Devastate and Revenge cause the target to bleed for strong Physical damage over 15 sec. *This effect is cancelled if the target reaches full health. ;Thunder Clap *Instant, 6 sec cooldown *Blasts all enemies within 8 yards for moderate damage and reduces their movement speed by 50% for 10 sec. ;Shield Slam *Melee Range, Instant, 9 sec cooldown *Slam the target with your shield, causing strong Physical damage. *Generates 6 Rage. ;Heroic Strike *30 Rage, Melee Range, Instant *Instantly deals moderate Physical damage. *This ability is not on the global cooldown. :Defensive ;Shield Block *10 Rage, Instant, 12 sec recharge, 2 charges *Raise your shield, blocking every melee attack against you for 6 sec. These blocks can be critical blocks. *Shield Slam deals 30% additional damage while Shield Block is active. ;Ignore Pain *40 Rage, Instant *Fight through the pain, ignoring 90% of the next of maximum health total damage that you take, from any sources. ;Spell Reflection *Instant, 25 sec cooldown *Raise your shield, reflecting spells cast on you and reducing magical damage taken by 30%. Lasts 5 sec or until a spell is reflected. ;Mastery: Critical Block *Increases your chance to block by 10% (with Mastery from typical gear) and your chance to critically block by 30% (with Mastery from typical gear). *Also increases your attack power by 20% (with Mastery from typical gear). Additionally, to give you an idea of how some talents may build upon this, here’s an example of one of their Protection-specific talents: ;Shield Discipline *Passive *Shield Slam extends the duration of Shield Block by 2 sec. *Shield Block increases the damage of Shield Slam by an additional 30%. Source *Warrior class preview blog